CrimsonRed
by Necro13
Summary: It's been five years since Red lost his battle to Giovanni and he is now apart of team Rocket, but soon enough Ash, another boy from Palet town and Red's biggest fan, learn there's more to the story than it appears...
1. Chapter 1

**_Crimson/Red _**

**_A/N- Ok...this story has been nagging and nagging at me for weeks...My brother showed me the comic of Pokemon and I loved it! Then I started to think...what if Red lost the battle between him and Giovanni? How would his life in team Rocket be like? Then soon enough...the anime I watched when I was five got mixed into it! So this story came out of the thought process... yeah. _**

**_Chpt. 1 _**

His blood painted palms quaked against the ground. Misty eyes met smirking ones filled with deceit but he still forced a smile out of the pain and sorrow, it wasn't over yet in his mind.

"Clean your self up kid..." the voice mocked throwing a towel to him, "You work for me now...."

"So I do...." Red replied unquestioningly still smiling at the edge of consciousness now, "So I do...."

...... 5 years later, Palet town....

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" a nagging voice screamed through the pillow's surface echoing through the boy's brain.

"MOM!" he growled turning over to face the opposite direction of the nagging voice, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Fine! Be late!" She acclaimed storming out of the room, then it hit Ash....today was the day! With a yelp of surprise he jumped from his bed, smelled a pair of clothes then threw them, his eyes hit the clock and he cursed softly and simply threw on a pair of shoes hurrying out the door.

A crowd of cheering people awaited him arriving at the lab, he shoved his way to the front effortlessly.

"My, My doesn't Gary look just like his big brother Blue?"

"Yeah...and I'm betting he'll be just as great! Blue's only second to Red!"

Ash scowled, he was sick and tired of hearing how great that no account Gary was going to be! Honestly he did respect Blue, but Blue was second best to his cousin! That alone gave him the right to say he was going to be better. Up ahead he could see Gary running his mouth, his fist tightened.

"Cool it..." a calm voice replied grasping the fist, Ash looked over and scowled seeing the great Blue himself standing before him.

"Blue!"

"Cool it..." he repeated his grasp closing tighter around the fist, "I'd like to knock that idiot out as much as you..Maybe more...but you have something to do right?"

A puff of air shot from Ash's mouth at the truth of the words and quickly shot forward with no luck of avoiding Gary's hawk like eyes. Their eyes met, no surprise in them, a simple pride filled glare shot together, sparks of electricity holding their eyes together.

"Well if it isn't Ass!" he spat the hold on their eyes gone as he began to laugh, his drone like cheerleaders following his lead.

"My name is Ash!" he barked, hands tightening, too quickly forgetting Blue's advise, "And I'm 1000x better then you!"

"Yeah,I don't think so! If you haven't noticed, the people came here to see me! Cause they know I'll be great cause it's in my blood!"

"Yeah...well it's in mine too!"

"Don't start that again...everyone in this town knows Red was too damn cool to be a Ketcham!" the crowd all began to grumble at once 'not this again'. Red was the last champion to come out of Palet, so it was only natural for all the new trainers to say they were related to him, but Ash took it a step ahead of the rest, he tried to _be _him.

"Ok...so he's not exactly a close cousin...he's a second cousin..." he paused for a second his cheeks burning red, as the people stared at him and he finally mumbled quickly, "Twice removed..."

"More like completely removed! There's no way you have a single drop of his blood in you!" Gary spat the crowd now beginning to leave, knowing Gary and Ash this could last awhile and it was never pretty. Ash's fist shot at Gary's still smiling face, but his fist was firmly caught.

"Stop acting like children!" Blue barked, throwing Ash's arm and glaring at Gary now, "So you want to be better than me? Well here's one thing you could do...stop acting like you're above everything you see! Ash stop picking fights before being sure you're going to come out the victor! Do I make myself clear?"

Both grumbled something inaudible, but Blue figured they got the point even if it took awhile to get through their skulls. Rolling his eyes he finally grumbled, "You're helpless...the both of you..."

With his hands in his pockets he walked off only glancing back to Ash to say, "What are you waiting for? You're late as it is..."

With one final glare to Gary, Ash walked into the lab, pretending not to here Gary say, "Is he wearing his PJs?"

Professor Oak was famous around the land for bringing out famous trainers that were sure to be legends, especially those in his own family. As custom, anyone wishing to be a trainer in this town came to see him on a certain time of the year set around the time all the future trainers were around ten or older, but this year he had four trainers coming out of his town, it seemed the number got bigger every year, yet the only note worthy trainers from Palet came out of the town five years ago! He truly hoped this year's batch would make it, particularly his grandson and his rival (who was late as usual and missed out on the three strongest pokemon he had in his stalk!).

"Professor! Professor! I'm here---" Oak rolled his eyes and guessed now was better than never.

"Ash! Where have you been? What part of seven exactly didn't you get?" his eyes now fully on the boy who just rushed in.

He began to say something, but Oak quickly cut him off, "Never mind! You missed your chance to hear what his expected of you as a trainer, so I'll just tell you briefly, you need to be able to grow and learn from your pokemon like they will do with you---"

"Yeah I know that much!" Ash acclaimed his hands waving to shut the old man up, "I need to know what kind of pokemon I'll get though! I want a charmander!"

"You missed your chance on the starters...but I do have something for you...." he said with a small smile. Excitement filled in Ash's eyes, but faded as soon as he stared at what the professor was talking about.

A small yellow adorable rat was now staring him in the face, the exact opposite of what he expected to get, "Are you sure this thing can fight?" he acclaimed grabbing the rat and shaking it up and down, anger shooting across its face.

"His name is Pikachu..." the professor began, Ash staring hypocritically at the small animal staring angrily back at him, tilting his head he poked the animal's nose down, hitting its last strand of patience as it sent electricity flooding through Ashes being toppling him to the floor, "And he's an electric type...."

"Daaaaaaaah!" he acclaimed smoke flowing from his open mouth, his body twitching.

"What?" An angery voice screamed his voice flooding through the halls like a tidal wave striking an unexpecting island, making his guards outside the door flinch and sweat rain from their bodies. The only calmness outside the door was a young boy plopped nonchalantly against the wall dressed in the common black Team Rocket uniform with a white scarve flowing down to his midsection on both sides of his body and a red hat turned backward upon his head, his pure black hair sticking out of it. His face was that of a child but wisdom of an elder was surely there, his eyes were closed and pointing to the ground with his arms crossed around his chest, a Raichu at his side. He was no ordinary member in the gang that was the only reason he wasn't concerned, he was second in command.

"You have one last chance! You better not Screw it up!" the boss screamed into the phone slamming it down into the receiver with an echoing slam through the hall, he slumped down angrily running his hands through the persian's main quickly.

"Anger early today, aren't we?" the mocking voice of the boy chided stepping from the shadows of the door way, the persian growling at him and the boy's Raichu growling back at him from the side of his master.

"Good, your here...." he said calming instantly the Pokemons' growling ceased, but they continued to glare, "I have a job for you...."

The boy raised his eye brow in question, but fought against asking he was about to get his answer, "I want you to help some morons to stop putting our name in vein..."

He nodded curtly and took a step to the door but was called back, "By the way, Red, If worse comes to worse..."

Giovanni threw a gun to Red and again before he could ask, he got his answer as Giovanni slid to fingers across his throat, finally making Red nervous.

-tbc


	2. re edited Chapter 2

**_Crimson/Red _**

**_Chpt. 2_**

"You know sometimes....I really wonder why I bother to get out of bed..." Ash sighed, his body sourched and bruised, his mind stuck in a haze blocking out the red headed girl's loud mouth yelling at him, clinging to his pikuchu tightly running faster as another spearow dove at him with full attent to kill.

"You little fucking Punk!" the girl screamed from behind him, chucking a rock at the back of his head making him see stars but still keeping up his speed in this life or death situation. Today defintilly wasn't one of the better ones, it was like national kill Ash day. First his own Pokemon tried to get rid of him with its electric shocks then it laughed at him when the spearows tried to kill him! But they were starting to get an understanding when they began fighting together, it was amazing! But could only get half of them down before he was down for the count, then the worse part was yet to come. He just borrowed a girl's bike, Pikuchu accidently fried it with his final attack and he crashed, so now she was on fully intented to murder him where he stood! He knew they said red heads had anger issues, but now he was a believer! He didn't even think girls could hit that hard till she threw him down to the ground with an onslaunt of punches!

"Come on. Come on. Don't die little buddy! Your too fiesty to die like this!" Ash gently shook the small creature in his hands and cursed under his breath, the girl chucked another rock at him, the rain picked up quickly and the spearows were starting another onslaught, he just hoped he could make it to the center on time! He was really wondering if he should have curled up under the covers and just not gotten up today.

.....

Wanted posters stuck up on ever sighn within sight telling of the team rocket group, it made a smirk come to the woman's face as she looked around the town from on top of building. Her team may fail more then expected of them, but they were still apart of the best organization in the world! She was going to be rich in no time at all. She just needed to give the boss the most powerful Pokemon she found and all would be forgiven about past mistakes or so she thought.

On the pavement below the smirking woman, Red quickened his pace. His head was ready to pop any second, that was aways a bad sighn, he needed to quickly find the rejects before something he would regret happened. The wind blew harder as a barbequed young boy flew past clinging to a Pikuchu, their eyes locked for a second and imediatly he knew where this boy was from and possibly the boy knew the same but was in too much of a rush to pay a speck of attention. But all together a plan shot together in his head, making the pounding stop for the second at least.

......

"Good heavens!" Nurse Joy acclaimed watching the doors open to a young boy holding an injured Pikuchu, quickly she grabbed the Pikichu from him,"Young man you should learn to take better care of your Pokemon!" With that she hurried to the ER room.

"Will get right on that..." Ash stammered dizzilly,"Good night..." with that he fell to the ground his last bit of energy from this adventure gone. But his rest was sort lived as he was kicked in the thigh, by the angiest girl he had ever seen. Quickly without a word she grabbed him by the colar and threw him against the wall.

"You are going to buy me a new bike if you have to steal it, you get me?" she barked throwing him back to the floor, that was it Ash's patience was gone.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You ugly bitch!" he yelled to her, but instantly wanted to take it back seeing the red in her eyes. Instantly her fist shot at his face splashing blood from his nose and she began to kick him relentlessly.

"I'll show you what ugly looks like!" she acclaimed slamming her foot harder and harder against him,"I'm the most gorgeose girl your dumb ass will ever meet!"

"Alright! Break it up you two or I'll drag you down town!" a stern older woman acclaimed walking forward, her hands upon her hips, instantly both the girl and Ash jumped up to their feet looking nervously to the older woman with blue hair.

"Who are you two? I've never seen either of you around here! Are you apart of Team Rocket?" she spat to them making Ash confused and the girl looked insulted.

"No, ma'am,I would never join that team of horrible people!" Ash found it highly ironic that she could beat him and then say someone else is horrible,"As a gym leader...I think it horribly wrong for any one to expirment on inosent creatures!"

"Gym leader?" the woman expressed what Ash was thinking, really making him regret calling her ugly and stealing her bike.

"Yes, my name is Misty from the Cerilean gym..." she acclaimed confindently the woman nodded looking at her closer.

"And you?" her eyes narrowed at Ash, who nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash Ketcham from Palet...I came here about my sick Pikuchu..." the officer wasn't convinced her eyes narrowed more closely toward him.

"Identification?"

"What?" Ash yelled she didn't ask for it from Misty, but seeing the anger in her eyes, he didn't ask any more questions, he just stupidly rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Identification? Don't know what your talking about...hehehe..." now he knew he was screwed looking at the suspicion implanted in her eyes, he just laughed more nervously not sure what to do.

"Your identification is in your Pokedex..." a calm kind voice said from behind him making him jump and the officer and the girl squeel. His feet spun around to come face to face with the guy he admired since he was five.

"Red!" all three acclaimed drooling spinning towards the door to where the legend him self stood his cheeks tinted red with embarsment as they all circled him.

Hearts bulged from Misty's eyes as she shoved Ash out of the way and clung to Red's arm,"Hello...Red! I've missed you soo much! How come you never write to me?" slight tints of anger through her love struck eyes, making Ash wonder what happened to the girl from a minute ago, Red looked slightly confused and began rubbing his head his cheeks turning brighter red then they already were, but didn't get a chance to answer as Ash grabbed onto his other arm.

"Hey, Remember me Red? I'm your cousin Ash! I've grown up huh?" Red began an 'Uhhh...' but Officer Jenny had decided to take some control of the situation at hand before a riot broke out.

"Calm down! Calm down!" she swated both of them away then she instantly clung to Red's arm but took complusure seeing his firy red face,"Um huh...Red do you know this boy?"

"Of course...no one can mistake someone from Palet town..Especially if your from there! Check his ID if you don't believe me..."

Naturally, Red was spot on. Jenny took three looks at the Pokedex as id it would change the second she didn't check it and then finally had no choice but to chuck it back at Ash,"Your clean...but young man..you better watch yourself...Any one from Team Rocket is ruthless and you'll nevr know exactly what your dealing with..." With that insight warning, Ash would soon realize is true, she disappeared behind the shutting doors.

When Ash turned his gaze back to Red his eyes were intently watching the clock upon the wall when the clock chimed 6'0 clock a scheduled sigh escaped his mouth, like the time you'd been waiting for came too soon, with that his hands shot into jean pockets, his over shirt flashing up to reveal his poke belt.

"Take care Ash, I hope to see you soon..." he said smiling,_Very soon,_ he thought waving good bye to the awe struck boy.

.....

"Alright...it's time..." An overly excited female voice acclaimed making the man beside her nervous.

"Jesse...not to rain on your parade...but honestly who told you that a very strong Pokemon was being held here at this time?" her glaring eyes instantly shut him up.

"Mind your own buisness and follow my lead!" she barked, creeping down the open vent into the brightly lit buiding.

....

"You know Red?" Ash asked Misty trying to stay awake, she looked annoyedly to him but simply answered.

"If you must know...'' her cheeks puffed red and she finally mummbled,"He's my boy friend!"

Ash descided to stay out of this one but he began to snicker to himself pretending to cough, and Gary thought he was delusional! This girl was out of her mind, no wonder Red left so quickly.

"You think my love is a joke or something!" she barked, cracking him into hystarics this girl was too much! But before they could sa anything else, smoke began to fill the center. Hacking erupted through the fog and squinting Ash could see the outline of two figures.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Across the world of devostation..."

"To unite all people within our nation..."

"To anounce the evil of truth and love..."

"Extentend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!"

As the smog cleared away he could perfectly see a team of bozos for what he took of them in some stupid poses, the woman to the left 'Jesse' was a red head with unusual hair wearing a white uniform with a red R printed on the front next to a boy with blue hair wearing simmular clothes but in a more boyish style and what appeared to be a talking meowth, he had to do a double take to make sure this wasn't an illusion. Misty looked more concerned about the cituation but not at all worried.

"What do you want!" she spat at them, grabbing out her first pokeball. The girl in front simply laughed and confindently pulled out her first ball as well.

"Easy...to make the boss happy!" she acclaimed throwing out her ekans and misty throwing out her staru, tenshion growing in the room as the water blasted into the ekans but it quickly evaded under ground, and shooting out to sink its teeth into the star, green oozing blood splashing from it, as their battled heated up the men creaped out of the room.

"Gee...maybe Jesse's little friend had a point! Look at this gold mine!" Meowth acclaimed, both thier eyes filling with lust of the riches their boss would finally give to them for their job well done. Inside the first door they saw was Pokeballs stuffed in boxes sacked toghether for trainers who left them to be healed, it was their kind of gold. As they began to dig into the piles, a figure entered the room.

"Put that down!" the boy acclaimed.

"Or What?"

"You'll have to deal with us!" a Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, a smiling nurse joy behind him, hoping it would go ok.

......

Sweat drained down Msity as the bitch's vermin dodged another of her starmi's attacks, Staru knocked out on the ground.

"Give it up, Girly...you'll never beat Team Rocket..." her words gave her the insperation she needed.

"Fuck you..." she growled as starmi tackled into her snake, they both turned as the woman's friends shot into the room fried and screaming just as Ash hurried in for once this whole day, they smiled to each other. Powerfull jets of water shot from the starmi hitting the snake dead center blasting into its master but it was over yet as Pikacu shot electrity on them knocking them through the room comically. Misty shot into Ash both bouncing like best friends but the moment their eyes met anger shot back into their beings and they jumped away from each other pouting.

.....

The fried trio sat upon the ground their eyes twirling, a low sarcastic clap brought them back into reality. Raising their eyes they met a pair of shadowy eyes barely reconizable by the usual team Rocket cap's shadowy cast over them, a scarf wrapped itself up his face to the peak of his nose, he was young but just by the way he walked with elegence, they could tell he was superior to them.

"Bravo...Bravo..." his raspy concealed voice chided as the clapping grew louder down the alley they landed in,"I've never seen such failure...your quite lucky to have shown such a display in my presence and live to tell the tell!" dark laughter crept from his mouth echoing off the walls.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jesse barked before James could contain her words, those would surelly be here last words!

"I would ask you the same...my dear woman..." he mocked his eyes scanning her quickly,"I tell you to do one thing and one thing only...steal one Pokemon...it was like stealing candy from a baby and you can't even do that right.." as he spat that they all fell silent,"But don't worry...I intend to change that or..."

His fingers drew across his concealed throat, making even the over confindent Jesse scared.

-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**_Crimson/Red _**

**_Chpt. 3 _**

"You mean you've really never heard of Brock?" Misty said rolling her eyes to Ash, _I knew you were hopeless but you don't even know the gym leaders! _Misty face had disbeif written all over it aggrevating Ash more then anything else she had done to him.

"Yeah! So! Lots of people don't know the gym leaders!" Ash barked to her cutting in front of her, his fist tightened and their iritated eyes locked together, but soon they cut off as Misty shoved him out of her way walking like she was better then him.

"You've got alot to learn, Ass..." she growled walking faster, a smirk cut across her face making Ash's tempature rise as he once more shot in front of her.

"My name is Ash! And who the hell said you could tag along!" rolling her eyes again she shoved him out of her way once more, her eyes scanning the area.

"Listen, Ashley..." her angery voice cutting through Ash like fire,"Until you buy me a new bike...your stuck with me kid," her voice instantly calmed as her eyes scanned the woods harder,"Now where is the road we have to take...Uh-huh! There it is...come on Ass we need to get there before sundown!"

She swiftly began to walk through the tall grass in her new found leadership, Ash grobiling behind her,"My name is Ash! Ash! Ash! And who said you could come with me or that I was buying you anything! Hey! Your not listening to me!" he yelled to her, running to catch up, Pikachu letting out a loud harsh sigh on his head.

.....

"You know that boy from last night Jesse?" James said with disbeilf, staring at the self proclaimed leader of the group who glared back at him.

"He told me there was a rare Pokemon he held and if I robbed the Poke Center sucessfully, it would be my reward! How was I suppose to know he was apart of team Rocket or it was a life or death cituation!" she barked the last line with dispair, meowth sighing beside her.

"Yeah well how are you going to get us out of this mess, Oh Mighty One!" Meowth barked coarsely,"We have until 6 0' clock tonight before he comes back to kill us!"

"He said train," James said with confindence making his friends glare to him, making him duck as they chucked things at him.

"It doesn't matter because the both of you are idiots and are going to get us killed!" his claws flinging forth slicing into their flesh,"We're gonna die and it's all your falt!"

"I'll show you! You little hair ball!" Jesse hands were wrapped around his throat, James trying to calm them but giving up with a sigh.

"Rai! Rai! Rai!" an orange rat like pokemon laughed at them from the light stand he was perched upon making Meowth growl in anger.

"What do you want you little vermin!" Meowth yelled shaking his fist to him, but a few words from the Raichu made him pale.

"What did it say Meowth?" Jesse asked curriosly her eyes wandering to the animal staring back at her.

"He says he's come to make sure you don't back down on my master..." he acclaimed nervously gulping down his words.

....

''Hey Ass!" Ash growled eyes shooting toward Gary's gloating figure, striding toward him, his brown hair perfectly spiked in one bunch on his head, his usual purple long tee shirt and jeans and only naturally the crowd of groupies cheering his name in an orgasmic fasion.

"Who's the guy? He's kinda cute..." Misty said smirking to Ash's deepening scowl,"Well cuter then you but not my darling Red."

"Gary...'' Ash growled,"My name is Ash!"

"Well,well...I beat this gym no time at all and your just arriving!" the cheers for Gary got louder and Ash's scowl deepend.

"Yeah well...I got side tracked," Gary smirked to that but it faded when Ash added,"Beating Team Rocket that is..."

The Cheerleaders all began to gasp when Gary yanked out his Pokeball,"Let's have a quick battle then huh? To see how good you are..."

....

"Yes..." a raspy voice said into the phone,"Of course..."

There was a slight pause and the boy in the phone booth let out a soft sigh,"Of course I've heard of them...I guess it is... possible..."

His head rapped lightly on the side of wall to the other's imense demands to what most would have pronounced impossible, with nothing else to comply to he simply stated,"Yes and your scientist will be close by? Of course then..."

Then with another short pause he complied,"No of course not..." and a low bang echoed in the booth as he hit the phone against the reciever. He shook his head softly shutting the door to the phone booth, this was the only time he was actual tinged with curiosity and slight excitement to do a job.

....

Misty really wondered who this kid was trying to fool, his Pikachu was getting beaten by a squirtle! Her hand hit her forhead at the kid's ignorance, she wanted to scream change Pokemon but then again, what could that butterfree do if Pikachu his stronger of the two couldn't win? This was just sad, she about fell over as a stream of bubbles knocked over poor Pikachu. She didn't know what to think of this as Gary's whores began chanting his name flinging themselves on top of him at the finishing blow.

"Huh! Once a loser always a loser!" Gary acclaimed as Ash fell to the ground like dead carcuss,Misty shaking her head in every growing disbelief,"Smell ya later Ass!"

With one last gloating look to Ash before turnig away fading behind the rising buildings, only the faint chants of 'Gary! Gary!' were left to impact Ash's wound of failure.

"Oh get up already...." Misty barked kicking him hard in the inside making him grunt,"The gym's not far from here, so we'll just stop by the center first and heal your Pikacu and be on our way there so we can get out of this horrid town once and for all..."

Misty was practically dragging him at this point, the stench of horrid failure leaving a trail all the way there.

....

All was silent. Not unexpected from a museum about stones, but that was just fine for the white haired man in the black suit, the quiet was just fine for him as he stared at the stones behind the glass.

Unkown to him a dark silhouete creeping through the shadows cast upon the wall a small smirk slithering across his lips.

....

The gym was boring as usual, Brock sat on his pedestal sipping softly from his tea. He hated being a gym leader! It never gave him the time he needed to train, all he did all day was take challenges and loose, day and day out. He sighed taking a deep sip from his tea as yet again the doors swung open and another trainer emerged before him. A puff of air shot from his mouth as the young trainer asked him for a battle to win the badge.

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Crimson/Red _**

**_Chpt. 4 _**

"A Pikachu?" Brock said with a yawn, this kid wasn't very bright. His onix was just as unamused as the little rat tried desperatly to electricute him, it simply smacked its tail with ease making Misty's palm smack against her forehead.

"Damn it Ash! Change your damn Pokemon! Electricty doesn't effect rocks! Think damn it! Think!" she screamed from the side line, her pulse rising at this kid's stupidity! The Pikachu's head smacked into the rock and dizzily began spinning.

"Pikachu use Electricity!" Brock and Misty head spun with confussion and slight curriosity at his words.

"If it didn't work the first time, why the fuck would it work now!" Misty screamed at him, her words hitting deaf ears as he tried that attack again. She about passed out from embaressment as the Onix's tail slithered around Pikachu.

"Don't you dare say use electricity!" Misty screamed, making Ash growl as he tried to call back his little friend, but the pokeball couldn't get to him.

"I don't want your Pokemon to be harmed..." Brock said sinceriouly,"Surrender now and you can walk off unharmed..."

Growling and tightening his fists Ash finally grumbled,"I give...Just leave Pikachu alone..."

...

"Tell me," an unrefined masked voice coursly acclaimed making the man with the white hair and suit jump, eyes jumping toward the voice,"What is such a refined trainer like yourself doing in a dump like this?"

His eyes shot toward a boy clad in the usual Team Rocket uniform a skarf concealing his face, but by the glint in his shadowy eyes he could tell he was smirking toward him so smilling to he said kindly,"Their lovely aren't they? The fossils I mean to say..." his eyes shifting toward the fossils. He had to do a double take through when he saw the boy that was nearly across the room seconds ago was now directly beside him staring into the fossils.

"I can't say I see the appeal," he shrugged his finger skimming across the glass boredly,"I am how ever attracked to the thought of the power they are holding..."

His sentence seemed to hang, but the man instantly knew what he meant,"So what doese Team Rocket have in store then?" he inquired his hand shooting toward his Pokebelt.

"Sorry...that's classified," the boy simply stated, bashing a pole usually used to keep curriose museum guests away from the Aerodactyl fossil across his head making everything fade to black.

His eyes then flicked toward the case holding his prize, his wrist carefully rose the blood stained pole in his hand and effortlessly shattered the glass blocking him from his prize. A smirk snapped across his face,_Too easy,_ he thought snatching up the stones.

Then like a whale of beast that had been disturbed, the sirens flared off instantly making the young boy spin from the surprise and his eyes began to enlargen at the unexpected steel gates dropping around him trapping him like a rat,_Thought too soon,_ he simply smirked to the minor annouance his right hand slithering firmly around the spere on his belt.

...

"You are most deffinetly the dumbest kid I've ever met!" Misty barked to Ash for about the millionth time today, making him sink down in his chair farther into the chair, his eyes locked on the clock upon the wall.

"Yeah well your the bitchest girl I've ever met..." he growled back their eyes locking but soon breaking as a quake shook the building knocking all the pictures off the wall and scattering everying obscurely around the room.

Quickly they rushed to the door, many towns people following their lead all eyes gaping open to the museum, the front wall was shattered across the ground a young boy was standing there head moving around, then a large orange dragon with fire on its tail shot out of his Pokeball. The boy jumped upon its back and soared through the air toward the near by mountain, Ash's eyes widening in an awe struck way.

...

"Sir..." the words swirled in his head, his brain whirled faster to comprehend as the voice contiuened to echo through his brain,"Sir...sir...Can you hear me? We need to take your statement..."

"Officer...he needs his rest..." their voices began to voices merge together in his ever spining head, but then it all stopped and faded to the darkness for the time being.

...

Red sat on the edge of Mt. Moon stairing down at the city his Charizard curled up beside him, his stomach snarling to him for food, he had to admit he was starving. His fingers gently scratched the lizzard's head a soft smile on his face.

"You know...their smarter then I thought..." he pondered out loud,wondering when Raichu would come back,"Their late...but that scientist I can't explain why he would want to be late..."

His eyes motioned toward the bag filled with priceless stones for his expirmenting pleasure. Sighing his head fell back gazing dreamily toward the sky really wishing he had a way of getting a free steak dinner right now or would it be too obviose that a musuem was robbed and all of a sudded the champion shows up with their stones for a free all you can eat dinner?

Thumps of foot steps echoed through the quiet Area making Charizard growl, however Red paid no attention.

"I don't know who you are, but..." there was a pause as the wind picked up and the familar sound of a pokeball opening,"As a gym leader I can't allow you to just steal those stones..."

...

With low moan the man's eyes opened to see a shaking room, his eyes began blinking away the bluriness. Groaning he began to raise his head. He was in the Pokecenter, nurse Joy was rushing around barking orders at the what he assumed were police and reporters badgering for answers most likely from him.

"Are you alright?" the soft voice of a red headed girl asked the boy behind her rolled his eyes in a disbeilving mannor.

He nodded softly, raising his head to see what was happening around him when the boy clued him in,"Their was a robbory at the museum...well I guess you would know since you were there but anyway the police and reporters have been waiting for you to wake up for some time now...their trying to figure out who did and why..."

"No,Ass! They know it was team Rocket! They just need to know why!" She barked to him making a small sweat drop drip from his head, the girl definatly wasn't as sweet as he thought, she then turned back to him sweatly,"Yeah the gym leader Brock went to Mt. Moon to find him..."

He humphed and mummbled,"He's not so great..." Making the girl giggle, angering the boy.

"Hey! What's going on here!" officer Jenny yelled racing over sensing trouble and jumping between the two then she turned to the man,"Good your awake.."

But before she could finish her statement, the man was already walking toward the door.

"You can't just leave! Who do you think you are mister?" she yelled to him, but simply turned his head to her and complied with a winsome smile before walking out the door.

"Steven, Steven Stone champion of the Hoen league..."

...

Sweat drained down Brock's forehead, this guy was toying with him. His onix was down for the count and his geodude wasn't favoring the fight much against the Charizard, flames bombarded it and sent it crashing into the side of the mountain, for the first time in monthes quivers of shame streamed down Brock's back. He took a step back and he lost his footing, his eyes clamped tight his life flashing before his eyes, but to his surprise his oponent was holding onto his forearm tightly and dragged him back up. When Brock looked at the boy he simply shrugged and flew off on his Charizard.

Leaving Brock stunned.

...

"Where have you been?" a squeaky voice commanded of Red who simply shrugged,"I said west side of the mountain! I bet you were on the wrong side weren't you?"

Red simply rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't just admit he was wrong. Maybe it was a good thing the gym leader had come along or he would have been waiting too long for nothing to happen and he would have never spotted the man.

"So how does this work exactly?" he asked curiosly changing the subject hoping the man would stop glaring at him.

"Oh you will see soon enough..." the man giggled almost making Red laugh at the way he sounded like a mad scientist from a cartoon but somehow he kept up his complusure handing the man the bag and beggining to snicker once he had disappeared into the darkness of the cave opening behind him.

"So you think you can get away so easilly?" A voice said sternly making Red smile. His eyes moving towards the too proud figure standing before the sun set behind him, he laughed slightly to himself, he been waiting far too long for an actual challenge to let this one slip.

"To think...I actually thought today was going to be boring..."

...

Panting and clawing at the ground, Jesse and James managed to claw their way to the top of the mountain, Raichu staring disbeiving at them then to Meowth who just shrugged.

"Humans...can't explain them..." Jesse growled but was too tired to try to straggle him.

"Not you guys again..." a familiar voice groaned making Jesse and James instantly jump to their feet, both glaring to the red haired girl and the 'twerp'.

Brock looked confusedly to Misty,"You know these guys?"

"Yeah...they don't look or act like it but their team Rocket goons!" Misty acclaimed her finger shooting towards them, Ash sending out his Pikachu an Eckans already shooting at it.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_

I'm sorry to say but I don't remember where I was going with this story. Between work, life and other stories I'm sorry to say to those who actually like this story that I am giving up but I won't delete it. I'm just saying to those who like it, you may have it if you like. Just ask first. ^^

Well, hope to catch you later,

Necro13.

Ps: Happy New Year! Hopefully the world doesn't end in 2012 lol.


End file.
